


How nice of you to let us watch such bloody mess

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jamie Campbell Bower as Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: After the slightly inexperienced vampire Newt Scamander turned Percival Graves into a vampire, he tries to calm the other one down. Fearing for his creation's well-being Newt speaks with his Sire Gellert Grindelwald about him. He knows a punishment could await him. And he is willing to take it.





	

“Newt.” A hand shook his shoulder. “Wake up, please. I can’t sleep.” The voice sounded sad and hoarse. Newt groaned and opened his eyes. He was hanging from the celling of the Minister in York like a massive bat. All members of Grindelwald’s clan slept in such a position. It was a bit tricky and especially the youngsters had troubles getting a hang for it. Newt himself had lost count on how many times he had dropped off the celling.

Rubbing over his tired lids, his eyes found who had addressed him. It was Percival Graves. He still was pale and a bit shaky on his legs. His dark hair was elegantly combed and he still wore the suit Newt had turned him in. The blood had dried.

His sight caused Newt to flinch with guilt. He had not wanted to turn this man. But he had been very hungry this night and the other man’s scent had triggered something in him he did not really understand. It was more then just the greed and desire for blood. It had almost felt human. Grindelwald, his Sire, had once said that vampires could become attracted to types of blood. Newt so far only had had this case once. With Porpentina Goldstein. A young Auror, he had almost killed before Gellert had sired her. So why was it that the same phenomenon now happened with Graves?

“What is it, Graves?” Newt had barely finished his sentence before in a very unelegant and silly manner he slipped off his sleeping place and more or less crashed down on the floor. _Ouch! My backside, my legs, my back, my ellbows, my…everything!_

Groaning Newt tried to get up, but before he could do so, Graves rushed over. “Are you alright?”, he asked and anxiously pulled him up. “Yeah, yeah, I am fine.” Newt busily tapped over his clothing. “I just wasn’t carefull.” He rolled his eyes and avoided Percival’s gaze when the other one gently strobed his sides and hips for injuries. It felt oddly nice.

“You really don’t have to do that”, protested Newt. Graves furrowed his brows. “I have to make sure you are alright…master.” This let the redhead dropp his hand. Master. _I am a bloody idiot!_ Whether Grindelwald had controlled him when he sired Percival did not matter. He still had sired him. He was Graves’ master. No wonder, Percival had woken him out of all clan members. He was his safe harbour.

“Please”, Newt whispered, “Just say Newt to me, Percival. Everybody does.” He stretched his long and leanky legs and they walked through the long hallways. Sitting down on the benches in the empty church, Scamander crossed his arms. Grindelwald’s clan could move in the church because their master was half angel, though no one really understood how this was possible.

Looking at Graves, he asked: “Why have you woken me up?” Percival’s face fell. He dropped his head and murmured: “This feels so new to me and awfull. I cannot sleep. I hear so many things. My blood in my veins, my breath. I can smell so many people at once. It scares me. I do not want to be a vampire, Newt. Why did you turn me?”

Newt bite his lips. What could he say now? He himself still felt very helpless and unsure. He understood the fear in Graves’ eyes but also the accusation. _Look what you did to me_ , those brown orbs said, _Look what you made me. A monster. I don’t want to be a monster._

Newt took a deep breath. As he talked, his hand almost instinctively reached forwards and he caressed Graves’ shoulder: “Please believe me when I say I did not want this to happen. Being a vampire is a cruel and twisted fate and I wish I could have spared you of such. But my Sire was controlling me and when he does something, I have no other choice but to obey. If I could take back the fangs you have now, I would. But I can’t.”

Graves slowly dropped his head. He inhaled sharply and bitterly. “That does not make it better”, he snarled furiously. However he did not strike as Newt had feared. The redhead murmured: “I know and I know what I say is no excuse. I know the first night is hard. I have been where you are now and if I am honest, I still am in parts. You probably won’t believe me when I say this, but Grindelwald actually is a very caring Sire. He will want to make sure you get used to this all as quick as possible. And I am here as well. I am your Sire. I am responsible for you. I will make sure that you will feel at home in the clan. I may struggle too, but I won’t let Grindelwald abuse you.”

Graves sighed. “How can I trust you? You said it yourself. You do not have controll over yourself.” Newt responded: “Because I am your friend. That’s if you want me to. I will talk with Grindelwald. I won’t let him abuse you.” He rose and pulled Percival into a hugg. A gentle kiss on his forehead. “Now go back to sleep.”

* * *

Newt was slowly exciting the Minister. He gazed around. It had begun to snow. His alert eyes found Gellert Grindelwald. He was standing on the graveyard and softly let his long, slender fingers run over the stones. His gaze was calm and collected as if he listened to the buried tell him tales.

Newt’s feeth left dark prints in the snow as he crossed the graveyard and approached Grindelwald from behind. “You want to talk about Percival, don’t you?” Gellert turned around to look at him. “Yes, I do.” Newt averted his gaze for a couple of seconds. “Well”, his Sire encouraged him, “Speak then.”

Newt forced himself to look into those mismatched eyes. His voice did not tremble as much as he had feared when the words finally left his lips: “I don’t like what you made me do. You may be okay with siring others but I am not. This is a curse I do not wish other people to suffer.”

“He was _dieing_ ”, Gellert cooed, “You saved his life.” “At what cost? Hollow immortality?” Newt rose his shoulders. “Look, I know what you plan to do. All I ask is that you will let me be responsible for raising Graves. I am his Sire. He’s my….”

Grindelwald shot forwards, grabbed Newt by his throat and lifted him up. His speech was icy: “Do you believe this matters? I am not like common vampires, Newt! I can controll you better then most Sires do. And thus I can decide what Graves will learn. Moreover you did not bring food to the clan. You broke a very important rule. Graves could have fed all of us.”

Newt wrapped his fingers around the wrist, holding him. “Don’t punish him”, he breathed, “Punish me if you must, master. But leave Graves in peace.” Grindelwald grinned. His grip thightened. “How nice you can beg”, he breathed, “Please do it again.”

The redhead ran his fingers over Grindelwald’s hand and whispered: “Leave him be. Take me instead. If someone must endure a punishment.” Very slowly the long fingers released him and Newt landed back on his feet. 

Gellert rose his hand and caressed his cheek. He whispered: “I have always been very fond of how your bond felt.” He sniffed against Newt’s neck. “How about you show me how much you value it to me?” Scamander furrowed his brows. He knew he could never go against his master and he knew he had the right to be upset. Gellert had to keep an eye on the whole clan. People were not expected to dance out of the lines.

Newt took a deep breath and began to stripp of his shirt. Standing bare in the snow, his chest was revealed, muscular and covered in scars from battle. Gellert smiled and his fangs slit out. He slowly tilted Newt’s head aside and leaned closer. His breath, cold like winter’s breeze, caressed the younger vampire’s skin.

The pain of the teeth entering his flesh felt like it had been doubled. Vampires hardly ever fed of one another. Gellert usually did this to remind the clan who was in charge. And to reinforce their bond. 

Thus it was no surprise Newt felt like someone took the ground from under his feeth. He yelped and clung to Grindelwald’s shoulders. His body ached and shivered as every fibre in his being recognised and acknowledged its master. Newt let out a hoarse cry when Gellert retreated.

The other vampire licked over his wound, a gentle flick of the tongue, closing the gash in his flesh. Long, slender fingers caressed his cheek. Newt panted and closed his eyes. “I always loved you for your kindness, Newt”, whispered Gellert, “Be happy for I will leave Graves in peace.”

Newt almost broke down crying in relief. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sire.” He leaned his head against Gellert’s shoulder, allowing the other one to cradle him. Their relationship was a clash of elements. There were nights where Gellert would be sweet and kind and others, where he was harsh and cruel.

Gellert slowly stepped back. He kissed Newt on the forehead. Due to the fact that he was his Sire, this had an incredible calming effect on the other one’s mind. Newt whipped away his tears and limbed back to the Minister to see how Graves was doing. He would take his work seriously and he would make sure, Graves would not have nights of fear like Newt had them. For his master was a nightmare, dressed as a dream.


End file.
